Teen Titans: Hybrid
by Galantron
Summary: A young man attempts to create a hybrid between a human and an extraterrestrial humanoid species. The only one on Earth that fits the description is Starfire of the Teen Titans. The only way for him to get close enough to her to get a sample of her DNA, is to become a hero. But will his deception endanger the lives of Starfire's friends and the trust for their new recruit?


A young teen-aged boy was sitting at his desk, working on his laptop. He wasn't just surfing on the web. He was hacking into the computer systems of the home of the Teen Titans. But he wasn't doing this for evil, he was doing this because he wanted to find information on one of the members of the group. It was because he wanted the genetic material of that team member so he could complete a project that would create a hybrid between a human and an extraterrestrial humanoid. The Teen Titans member he was researching, was named Starfire. He knew he needed to find some way of getting close to her to obtain a sample of her genetic material for his experiments. "Andrew, if you want to get in with a group of teen-aged superheroes," he said to himself as he put on his hero suit and prepared his gadgets. "You have to be a teen-aged superhero."

The next day, in San Francisco, the Teen Titans recieved an urgent distress call. Robin, the leader of the group, then said to the others, "It's Plasmus." Cyborg replied, "Oh great! Boogerman is back!" Robin said, "He's down in Fisherman's Wharf. Titans, let's move out!" The Teen Titans then rushed out of the tower and over to Fisherman's Wharf to fight Plasmus. When they arrived, they witnessed a horrific sight, Plasmus was tearing out pipes from the walls of the warehouses and restaurants and sluping up the waste coming out of them. Robin then blasted Plasmus with explosive discs which he quickly recovered from. Robin then declared, "That stuff can really mess you up. You should try getting on a sewer pipe free diet." The Titans then advanced towards Plasmus as he moved towards them. They fought in a vicious battle that moved into a warehouse. Cyborg then warily said, "Robin, we're in big trouble." Robin replied, "I know, Cyborg. The battle won't do so well in a tight space." Starfire then asked, "What do you propose that we should do, Robin?" Robin then replied, "We may as well try ands corner him." Raven then added, "And immobilize him." "Exactly," Robin replied. The battle then continued without any sign of an easy victory. Beast Boy then said, "Dude, in a warehouse this size, we have less room to move." Robin addded, "Beast Boy's right. Unless we have the right containment equipment, Plasmus is going to stick us to the walls." Then a hidden but declarative voice said from behind them, "Mind if I lend a hand?" The Teen Titans turned around to see a young man in a hero suit, loaded with gadgets, riding a crane with a moving van on the end of the cable, heading right towards Plasmus. Robin then yelled, "Everybody get down!" All the Titans then went down to the floor to duck out of the way. The young man then jumped onto a stack of boxes, just time before the moving van on the cable smacked Plasmus right into the wall splattering him everywhere. The mysterious figure then jumped down from the boxes and as Plasmus put himself back together, the strange hero froze Plasmus solid and put him in a containment vessel, which was hurriedly hauled away. As the Teen Titans walked over to him, the new hero turned to face them. Robin then said to him, "We just want to say thanks for helping us out." Then Andrew said, "Your battle just looked a bit tense. I just thought I could relieve the tension." Cyborg proudly added, "The way you took down Plasmus, that was prime." Beast Boy added, "Yeah. You're like a one hero army, dude." Andrew replied, "His containment plan was simple. Before you actually try to contain him, you have to first disperse him or in other words, spread him out everywhere. The time it took for Plasmus to rebuild himself allowed me to simply freeze him." Raven then said, "Quite strategically sound. Good observations." Starfire added further, "Curiosity abounds. Who are you? Where are you from? How did you come to be here? What is your favorite color? And will you be my friend?" Andrew then said, "Prowler. Oregon. Rode on a jet. Red. And, I'll try it out." Starfire, who was overjoyed, then hugged him with all her Tamaranean strength as she said, "Hello, new friend!" Prowler then said, straining from her tight hug but trying to sound polite, "Feeling's mutual." When Starfire let him go, Prowler then straightened himself up and felt better. Robin then asked with light-hearted curiosity, "So, how many missions have you been on, Prowler?" Prowler replied, "This is my first one. I'm a new hero. And I'm self-trained." The Titans were amazed by this. Cyborg then said, "For a first timer, what you did to Plasmus was prime." Beast Boy added, "Yeah, impressive for self-trained hero." "I went through military-grade obstacle courses, and trained myself for physical and psychological combat." Raven said with a slight hint of interest, "Impressive." Starfire added, "A most unique hero." Robin asked, "So, do you have a home?" Prowler replied, "I've recently moved out of my home in Medford, Oregon. I'm thinking of setting up shop in one of the warehouses here." Starfire stunned by this said, "Unacceptable! I cannot afford to have my new friend slumber in these dwellings of darkness." Prowler then said kindly to her, "I have some electrical lighting." Starfire just simply grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with his feet dragging across the floor as Starfire said, "You will stay with us." Prowler replied, "Really, you don't have to." Cyborg added, "Come on, we've got plenty room." Beast Boy further added, "Yeah, and with your skills, the bad guys will run away like scared squirrels." Andrew, sensing what his Prowler alter-ego could offer for his hybrid project by joining the team, he finally relented, "Well, maybe I could try it out for a little bit." Then the Teen Titans and their newest recruit went off to the Titans Tower.


End file.
